Plumb bobs have been well known and used as a necessary tool in building constructions. Other tools of the trade, for example, hand held squares are also known.
However, one problem with either of these individual tools is that during the construction they do not hold the stud wall sections plumbed and squared relative to one another throughout the construction.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a plumb bob square bracket that plumbs the adjoining stud walls and keeps the stud walls square relative to one another throughout the construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plumb bob square bracket that has sufficient structural rigidity to hold the wall sections together and it is easily assembled and removed at the construction site.